


Some Like it Medium

by Marsh_Daisy



Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [13]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy
Summary: “The play’s the thing - ” But Murdoc isn’t Shakespeare - and Noodle, 2D, and Russ are not cooperating.Noodle takes a stab at helping in Little Devil’s Daycare.Humans and goddesses make mistakes, but demons know the score..
Relationships: Maris Wilson (OFC)/Dana Quinn (OFC), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "What Time is it in Darwin?" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307
Kudos: 2





	Some Like it Medium

CAPTAIN'S HAT: BRAIN DRIZZLE

Saturday morning I received a text from the far-away kingdom of upstairs.

“Now that Double Dent has his little nursery school squared away it’s time to get to work.”

I rummaged for clothes and headed up. I grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and checked out the situation.

Murdoc sat at the head of the kitchen table. He set place cards for the rest of us - when you’re dealing with three people, it’s best not to leave these things to chance. Russ would be seated immediately to his right and I was to his left. 2D’s card was also on the right - all the way at the far corner of the table. I walked over and grabbed it, and placed it next to my own. He followed it obligingly.

Murdoc was busy tapping papers and making notes with an air of great importance. Wearing his Captain's hat, which always increased his authoritative aura by at least 11%.

Russ arrived, nodded to Kimberly, and took his assigned seat. “Did I miss anything?”

We shook our heads.

“Right,” said Murdoc briskly, “We’re all here now. I am the creative genius behind the production. And of course we need Noodle’s musical talents. Russ will supervise the - everything.”

“What about me, Murdoc?” 2D asked plaintively. “What am I going to do?”

“I shall need a paperweight to hold all the pages down, nimwit."

“We need songs,” said Russ. “You write songs.”

“Now,” continued Murdoc, “as I mentioned before everyone in Hollywood is stupid. This is quality stuff. See if you think there’s anything can be salvaged here:”

He began to pass packets of papers around for us to peruse the returned works of art. The rejection letters were attached to the top of each. Russ nabbed the first one and passed the others over to 2D and me.

Russ read out loud, “The outlandish nature of these stories makes me ill. Nothing but foolish fantasies. The next time you are tempted to take up a pen, Mr. Niccals, do the world a favor and don’t.”

2D read, “Tiresome tropes. People swallowed by whales? An exorcism? Stale reworks of fairy tales.”

“Self-indulgent nonsense. The very concept of the ‘deal with the devil’ is a dilapidated disgrace of a device.” One had to admire the alliteration.

“Right, right, right - you get the idea. Our bloody lives they’re calling unoriginal and unbelievable. What the hell is wrong with these people? So screw Hollywood. We’re here in New York, we do things the New York way.”

“Pizza's good,” remarked 2D.

“What?”

“Things that are New York way. Pizzas are good. Bagels, too.”

“Cheesecake,” I added. “Now I’m hungry. Can we break for lunch?”

Russ nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Murdoc chewed his pipe stem. “We’ve accomplished nothing here!”

“Well, we were just brainstorming today anyway, right?” I asked.

“This wasn’t brainstorming! This was a brain drizzle. Brain mist at best.”

“I can’t think if I’m hungry,” protested 2D.

“You can’t think when you’re not hungry.”

Russ was already headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" shrieked Murdoc.

"To get lunch. We done for the day?"

"We haven't done anything!"

"Well," said Russ reasonably, "we know what not to write now." He nodded to Kimberly again and left.

"What about you two?" Murdoc demanded, standing up. "At least come back after lunch?"

"I dunno, Murdoc," said 2D. "Only I din't really like hearing my life was all just made up. I may need time to get over that." He grabbed his jacket and kissed Kimberly's cheek.

Murdoc turned a bloody eye to me.

I sighed. “It can’t be just two of us, Murdoc. The whole point was having all of us here.” I patted his hand. “You can try again tomorrow.”

CAPTAIN'S HAT PART TWO: BRAIN TYPHOONS

We met again Sunday after dinner, primarily for the promise of dessert.

Which Kimberly, Lily, and I were expected to provide, to my irritation. When Kimberly suggested calling a bakery, we stopped her.

“If Archibald, Esau, and Ozias can make all those sweet treats, we should be able to as well," Lily said, reasonably enough.

After an exhaustive search for recipes we tried our hands at peanut butter fudge, mint truffles, and chocolate meringue cookies.

“Now this is what we need to get the creative juices flowing - and no stopping for any reason.” Murdoc heaped several pieces of fudge on his plate. “Thank you, my sweet Kimquat.”

“I saw what you did there.” Kimberly grabbed a meringue cookie. She and Lily headed for the living room.

“Right. Now. Some of you were off eating, and some of you were off sulking, but happens that I was working the rest of the day yesterday.”

He pulled out a pile of looseleaf paper and handed it to Russ with a flourish.

Russel read a few lines. He reached over and grabbed Murdoc’s red pen and drew a line through the first paragraph. He read a bit further, and crossed out more paragraphs, flipped to the second page, and lined through the entire thing.

Murdoc’s eyebrows drew lower and lower, and his lip curled higher and higher.

Russ flipped another page, and decided to save time by just making a gigantic X over the whole page.

“R-r-russel. That was my only copy.”

Russ looked down at it for a moment. “That’s for the best.”

“All right then.” Murdoc closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. “Let’s hear ideas from you lot.”

“What about Mary Poppins?" suggested 2D. "I'd love to see someone make a musical about Mary Poppins."

“Someone already did,” I said. “It was called ‘Mary Poppins’."

“Something more exciting.” Murdoc was wearing his captain’s hat again today - the man meant business. “Murder and intrigue. Sexy. Lots of low cut dresses. Famous showgirl accused of killing her cheating-"

“That’s ‘Chicago’,” Russ told him.

“Shit. Historical?” Murdoc chewed his pipe. “World War Two. But exotic. Instead of Europe we set it in the South Pacific.”

“That would be ‘South Pacific’. Done.” replied Russ.”Maybe a thing with puppets? Be fun making puppets.”

“‘Avenue Q’.” Murdoc was getting frustrated. “Autobiography. A young boy forced to be a performer against his will by an overbearing stage father-”

“‘Gypsy’,” I said. “It was a mother, but-”

“Wha’ about a musical about a cartoon?” suggested 2D. “Like a comic book - but all the cartoon characters sing songs?”

Murdoc glared at him. “No one wants to see a bunch of cartoon characters singing, you witless wanker.”

“I guess you could write about prison life and kidnapping people-”

“-and you could write about what it’s like to have an utterly empty head-”

“Okay,” I said, “enough. We’ve moved beyond braindrizzling to braintyphooning. Not an improvement. Let's each think about it and write down ideas. We submit them on cards without our name on them. We all vote on the ideas and whichever one gets the most votes wins. Agreed?”

There was grumbling from the disgruntled creative minds on either side of me, but Russ nodded. “Makes sense. Need to delve deep into our minds, find a thought we never knew we had.”

Murdoc muttered, “That’s every thought to the plonker down there.” He stared at his stack of rejected work. “Yeah-h-h. Fine. Best we can do. We meet back here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp.”

“I have to run the truck.” Russ stated.

"Noon, then."

“I’m at the daycare,” added 2D.

"3:00."

“We have an exorcism.” reminded Kimberly.

“Fine! 6:00 p.m. precisely or you all lose your cut of the box office take.”

“I was never really expecting it,” remarked 2D, but I assured Murdoc we would be there at the appointed hour.

NOODLE’S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL: SHARING TIME

Monday morning my phone rang. 2D. “Lil's going shopping with Kimberly today. D'you wanna help out at school? If you’re not doin’ anything?”

“I was going to spend every minute of the day working on ideas for the musical.”

“Really?”

“No. I was going to put my groceries in alphabetical order. Let me get dressed.”

Argentia came bounding over to greet me as soon as I walked in with 2D, but was deeply disappointed by my lack of presents.

“I can’t bring things every single time I visit, Argentia. But I’m here all day so I can play with you.”

Argentia looked at me blankly. “Yes. I’m sure that will be just as nice.” She did a crisp about-face and headed to her table.

“First thing we do is sharing time. Talk about what's been going on in our lives and whatnot,” said 2D.

Basilia raised her hand. “I set my entire bedroom on fire.” She hugged herself happily. “My mother was so proud of me!”

“Well done!” 2D beamed at her.

Eudora spoke up. “I learned how to put new strings on my lightly cursed ukulele!”

2D nodded. “That’s a necessary skill.”

“My father met with Lord Ollu’um about very important school things,” Pendragon said. He was wearing a new knitted scarf of many colors that reminded me of the fourth Doctor.

“That sounds promising,” said 2D. “Anyone else?”

“What did you do, Mr. 2D?” asked Montmorency.

“Well, I worked with my band mates to come up with ideas for a musical. Do you know what that is?”

Most shook their heads, but Cecil said, “It’s when you tell a story but part of the story you do it by singing songs.”

“That’s exactly right!”

“I saw ‘Damn Yankees’ on PBS once,” Cecil explained.

“We tried to come up with ideas but we didn’t do very well.”

“Maybe a nice man who opens a daycare?” offered Marmaduke. 2D patted his little head.

Basilia proposed, “A breathtakingly beautiful young demon who makes the very best swords anyone has ever seen in the entire history of weapons and people come from all over to buy them from her but she slices 'em open instead.”

“You could base it on my favorite book: 'Binbrook and the Too Big Pitchfork'.” suggested Archibald.

“Thank you,” said 2D. “Those are all very good ideas. Now it’s time for centers.”

Chairs screeched and hoofs clattered as each little demon headed to a particular table, bookcase, rug, or the sofa. 2D sat down in the reading corner and picked up a book. Argentia called out, “You can come do art center with us, Ms. Noodle. And tell us all about yourself.”

I spent the rest of the morning working on clay sculptures and coloring printed out pages of famous demons, historic scenes of intense violence, and kittens. Argentia and Basilia asked question after question about my life and I was unsure how to answer all of them. I had to at least tell them about my training in the martial arts and my work as a spy. I left out the killing of the demon Mazuu - thankfully remembering my audience before I got carried away. By the time art center was over, both implings were gazing at me in adoration.

After snack time they traded centers, then played outside. Everyone washed their claws and came in for lunch. Then they had free time, and tidied up the classroom until Druvoxin arrived to pick them up.

“It’s time to go already?” I asked.

“On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays we go to the Petting Zoo after school,” explained Montmorency.

Eudora bounced a bit. “It’s more fun than ever because of the new animals.”

Archibald added, “Mr. Colm lets me feed the chickens.”

Basilia hugged me and then off they boomed.

THE MUSICAL: AN ORIGINAL FLAVOR

At 6:00 p.m. precisely we gathered at the table.

2D didn’t remember to bring his card. “I left it at the school. I only had one about a mysterious plant from outer space.”

I didn’t have any cards at all. I searched every single idea I had - including the one 2D just mentioned. All been done. 

Murdoc sighed. “No one brought any cards?”

Russ reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a 3x5 card with a red smudged thumbprint on the corner. He handed it to Murdoc.

“Write what you know,” said Russ.

Murdoc set the card down carefully in front of him. “I think- I think- you’re right. This is an original idea. No one has ever done this.”

2D and I actually said in unison, “Done what?”

Murdoc handed the card to me. “A man who makes good hot sauce.”

“Add a love story. Rival business. Anything can happen. Just like life.” Russ finished sagely.

Murdoc gave Russ a ruminative look. “If I can trust people to do their jobs this time, we might be able to make something out of this. What are we calling it?”

“Some Like it Medium.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Murdoc nodded. “I like it. Cast of characters?”

“Me.”

“Well, of course you,” said Murdoc. “Other than you.”

“Maris.”

I spoke up. “Competing business person. Someone with another truck? And maybe a disgruntled customer.”

“I’m more of the Deus ex machina,” Russ clarified.

“Whassat?” asked 2D. “Some sort of dance?”

“No, you cabbage,” said Murdoc. “It's a way of nudging the plot along. Makes things happen. Think fairy godmother.” He caught Russ glaring at him. “Un-think fairy godmother. Quickly.”

“Okay, so we have a lead female.” 2D started scribbling on a napkin with a crayon he found in his pocket. “Need a leading man.”

“Strenuous objection,” Kimberly said mildly. I forgot she was sitting at the kitchen counter. “My daughter is gay.”

“S’right” said 2D. “We need two leading females, but one a little more leading than the other.”

Murdoc was writing furiously. “Meet again tomorrow.” He looked down the table at 2D. “Oi- turnips for brains. You need to write me some songs.”

2D was already tapping his foot and singing under his breath. He left the table with the napkin and crayon.

NEIL: DIRECTLY AND CLEARLY

“Is this a bad time? Am I bothering you?”

I sat down on my sofa. “Not at all, Neil. How are you doing?”

“I’m missing you. Directly and clearly.”

I didn’t know what to say.

“Are you there, my love?”

“Neil -”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

I was reminded unhappily of the conversation between Lily and 2D that I had overheard while on tour. And reminded that the couple in question were now happily nestled in their apartment in Queens.

These thoughts left Neil with more silence on my end.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have called at all.”

“Wait. It’s not that you shouldn’t have. It’s that I’m not sure how to feel about it.”

“And I shouldn’t have placed you in that position. I don’t seem to know the right thing to say here.”

“It’s okay. I’m not sure there is a right thing to say.”

Now he was quiet for a moment.

“I’m going to go now,” he said at last. “I’ll let you decide if you want to talk. Maybe by then I'll know what to say."

“I’ll call. I will.”

MUSIC: THE 'I WANT' SONG

Tuesday afternoon Murdoc put 2D on the hot seat immediately. “All right, whaddya got? Better be good.”

The boy delivered.

“Okay, we start out with the deuce and macintosh singing-” 

“The what?”

“The fairy god-Russel. He sings about inventing the sauce but had no idea it would lead to all of this. ‘A Sauce That Spread Like Fire’.”

2D flipped to the next page. “And then Maris’s first song - she’s real happy to have the truck - and she knows it’s a risk but - you know that 'I want' song all the girls sing at the start of the show to let us know what they’re about? ‘Bless my Blistered Tongue’.”

He passed the two songs around the table.

“Next up is when Maris and whoever fall in love. S’called ‘Find the Heat Within Yourselves’.”

“Catchy,” remarked Russ.

“Then we said maybe a rival? Like this bloke has a truck down the next block and aims to put our Maris out of business. He’s gonna sing about how a woman can’t compete - sorta feminist edge, maybe? Song’s called ‘Those Aren’t the Buns I’m Looking For’.”

The paper made the rounds.

“This is where Maris proposes: ‘May I Have Extra Sauce With That?’”

“Impressive,” Russel stated.

“Not bad. Not bad at all. I’ll work everything around this - Noodle you get going with working some themes with DoubleDork there - match characters up with the instrumental stuff we wrote last winter. Then Russ oversees all of it.” He stood. “Did this without my captain’s hat, too.”

Kimberly smiled. “You just needed to believe in yourself.”

NOODLE’S SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL: SOUL-LESS MUSIC

Wednesday I tagged along to the school again. 

“We came up with a name for our musical." 2D announced to his implings. "It’s called ‘Some Like it Medium’. It’s about a woman who sells hot sauce.”

Clemencia put her hand up. “Can I sing in it?”

“This is just grown-ups, Clemencia.”

Eudora asked, “Can I play in the orchestra?”

2D looked at me. “Never thought about that. Maybe.”

“Me too, then.” Cecil stated.

“Does anyone have anything to share?” asked 2D.

“I went in Ms. Kimberly’s hot tub with my dad!” crowed Marmaduke. “And Ms. Kimberly made me a chocolate shake.”

“My father enrolled me in a book club!” said Archibald. “Every month I get a new book about famous demons of history and how they tortured people!”

“Sounds very interesting,” 2D said.

Argentia whispered to Archibald, “Can I borrow those when you’re done?”

"What about you, Miss Lily?" asked Basilia.

"I bought curtains.” She sighed. “Not as exciting as a milkshake or a book club. They look nice, though.”

“It’s time for centers,” 2D announced, and off the implings scampered, except for Eudora.

“Ms. Noodle, can we help write some more songs? I'm very good at it."

Cecil pricked his ears up at that and trotted back to the table. Clemencia joined us as well. 2D had some staff paper in the bottom drawer of his desk and I handed each impling a sheet.

They got straight to work. Clemencia worked with her tongue out just as when she focused on her origami. Cecil filled one sheet with music and asked for another.

Eudora tapped her pencil. "What's a good rhyme for 'pails'?"

"Snails," suggested Cecil.

Clemencia offered, "rails?"

Eudora shook her head, then looked inspired. "Entrails! Perfect." She bent her little head over the paper again.

Cecil handed me his music. It was an atonal nightmare. The little demon was clearly channeling the spirit of Stravinsky. I couldn't imagine a dark enough section of our musical to justify it, but it was a solid piece. "Excellent work, Cecil," I praised.

Eudora continued to mutter under her breath, tapping her hoof. "Warm- swarm. Hot- rot. Decay- play? No no no."

I'm not sure where we could work that in either. 

That evening I called Maris to chat and she suggested lunch. I could play hooky from school, I decided.

MARIS: A GODDESS, A DEMON, AND A WOMAN WALK INTO A BAR

Thursday afternoon I met Maris and Dana at the original food truck and we walked to a deli. I didn’t mention the musical and Maris didn't either. I guessed Russ hadn't told her yet. It was definitely his news to share with her.

They went straight to personal information, anyway.

“Mother said you went to the daycare with 2D,” Maris said.

“It’s sort of fun, really.”

“And you do love spending time with him.” She nodded knowingly.

I sighed. “I always have. I always will. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Maris shook her head. “Not what I’m seeing here, Noodle.”

“Is this a womanly instinct thing?”

“Definitely not,” she said firmly. “But I know things.”

“Like your mother seems to?” A calculated risk to bring up Kimberly.

“Not seems to, she fucking does. She keeps a lot back. And she reads far more than she should.”

“She reads a lot-”

“Different meanings, Noodle. She reads books constantly to keep from reading people. It distracts her so she doesn’t wander through everyone’s minds uninvited. I give her that much credit. She knows things because she’s a goddess.”

It seemed to fit. “That explains how she’s able to pull Murdoc’s nuts out of the fire over and over.”

“Yup, that’s her. What a fucking waste. But as far as the goddess thing - apparently my grandfather was some sun god somewhere. Not ours. But he was a god, and she’s technically a demi-goddess. Little goddess sunshine, right? No fucking wonder my Uncle Lu was crazy about her. She 'brought sunlight to the Lower Realm' blah blah gross.”

“Uncle Lu?”

“Lucifer.”

A connection sparked. “That’s who Druvoxin meant when she said ‘Kimberly’s ex’.”

“Not really my uncle, obviously,” she added. “But He’s my - you’re gonna love this shit - He’s my god-father. He hates that. The term, I mean; He loves me. Loves me more than anyone other than this chick ever has and yes - I include mother so close your mouth Dana, you’re letting in flies.”

Dana, who had not said a word, suppressed a smile.

“Okay." I munched my crisps. "So then you would be a quarter goddess.”

“Now.” She leaned forward. “Here’s where our story gets really interesting.” She turned to Dana and smiled. “Remember me telling you?” She faced me again. “She thought I was out of my mind. She was right, but not about this. Dear old dad was a demon.”

“Anyone I know?”

“No. He's been destroyed.”

“Destroyed how?”

“My Uncle Lu roasted the piece of shit in the middle of His throne room. It took forever for me to get the story out of Him, but apparently daddy dearest decided he wanted me, and popped up to take me from mother. Unbothered by the fact I was still inside her. She punched him and then gave him the ol’ razzle-dazzle - he didn’t know she was a celestial. He hightailed it out of there. Well, you know time runs differently on the Lower Planes and by the time he got there Uncle Morning Star was already aware of what had happened and He deep fried the bastard in front of His entire court. He wanted to make a point that no one dare lay a claw on my mother or me ever again.”

“That’s a sentiment I feel most keenly. So you’re half demon, quarter celestial, and quarter human.”

“Yup. When it comes to otherworldly DNA, I got my mother beat. And I never let her forget it. Anyway, I was a bad girl and went prowling. I should feel guilty but- demon. We just want to look after you, you know? And baby- doll- sweetheart- don't bullshit me. You’re broken-hearted.”

“No, Maris. I am not.”

Maris and Dana looked at one another and then back at me. “Noodle-”

“I am over 2D,” I said firmly.

“Ah,” Dana said, leaning back. “You got the emotion right, Maris, but the source wrong.”

“That Scottish guy? Really?”

“Neil. And I’m not broken-hearted over him, either.”

Maris folded her arms. “You’re serious right now? Because you’re arguing against thousands of years of demonic brain-vibing here.”

“First off,” I said, “demon or not, stop vibing in my brain. Second- My heart is just fine. It made sense to break it off with Neil. I cared about him, but it wasn’t- I’m fine.”

“How did you two meet?” asked Dana.

“At an environmental convention. That’s what he does - he owns a business that organizes events. Coordinates transportation and lodging, arranges spaces and catering, publicity, that sort of thing. He’s very smart. And he knows everything about Scottish history. He’s a perfect host. He’s gracious, and kind, and thoughtful.”

“And hot?” Maris prompted.

“He’s gorgeous. He’s always smiling. When he’s excited about a topic his eyes sparkle- ” I broke off, feeling foolish.

“Like yours are doing now,” Dana said, sipping her drink.

“Yeah, that’s definitely the love-sick rambling of a woman who is not broken-hearted in the slightest.” Maris looked disgusted. “I wasted my time peeping in your noodle, Noodle.”

“All I had to do was ask one question and she was off quicker than you can say ‘Brigadoon’.” Dana folded her arms in satisfaction.

“Listen,” said Maris, “I’m sorry I went scouting and I won’t do it again. I was hoping me and my woman could help you through your pain and agony. But-” she shrugged. “since you’re completely un-heart-broken over Mr. Sparkly-eyed Wonder-hottie, then there’s no reason for me to say another word.”

NEIL: IF WE MAKE IT THAT FAR

“Are you busy?”

“I’m looking for a new restaurant to partner with. The Lion’s Table changed management and my last guests were unhappy with the food.” He laughed. “That’s probably the least intriguing sentence ever spoken. What about you? Writing away?”

“Not really. 2D wrote some songs, and I matched some melodies to the characters. You know who the focus of the scene is by what theme plays.”

“That still sounds more interesting than what I’m doing.”

“Ironically, the musical is about a restaurant, sort of.” I filled him in on what we had done so far.

“That’s- definitely intriguing. What’s next then?”

“Auditions,” I told him. “Then read-throughs, staging, rehearsals, orchestra rehearsals, full run-throughs, dress rehearsals, and then - opening night.”

“Can I come see the show?”

I felt he was testing the water with that statement: he would adjust his intent based on my answer. I spoke carefully. “If we make it that far, absolutely.”

“Keep me updated then.” His voice shook ever so slightly as he said, “Goodnight, Noodle. I’m so happy you called.”

DAY ONE OF AUDITIONS: LET IT GO

Murdoc rented out a dilapidated theatre in Brooklyn for auditions. At noon on Saturday our first would-be Broadway stars arrived.

Two ancient gentlemen shuffled onto the stage.

Murdoc looked down at his notes. “And who are you?”

“Leo,” said the first one, dramatically stretching his arms out in front of the other.

“And Bud!” grinned the other one, stepping forward and doing the same.

“We were the bee’s knees!”

“Our show was a real humdinger!”

“Your experience?” asked Murdoc.

“Why, son, we were vaudeville before vaudeville was keen!”

“What’s a vaudeville?” I asked.

Murdoc’s lip curled. “Like a variety or panto. The sort of thing where they play stupid songs and say stupid things and your father makes you dress up like Little Lord Fauntleroy and sing-” He broke off abruptly.

“We raked in the mazuma!” claimed Leo

“We really knew our onions, kid!” added Bud.

2D leaned over toward me. “What language are they speaking?”

“It’s English, you knob,” growled Murdoc. Then, louder: “Please remember what century this is. Let’s hear it.”

They shuffled into their places, and tapped out a beat with Leo’s cane. “Everybody loves my baby, but my baby don’t love nobody but meeee,” Bud quavered out in a voice slightly louder than a wheeze.

“Nobody but meee!” echoed Leo. No piece of paper has ever been flatter.

“Thank you,” interrupted Murdoc. “All I needed.”

“Wait!” cried Bud. “You haven’t seen us dance!”

“As I don’t have a medic standing by, we’ll pass on that.” Murdoc put a line through their names. “Next!”

Kimberly heaved a sigh, and a blurry grey figure began to take form on the stage. Murdoc turned to her with a look of irritation. “Time and place, woman.”

“He was rather insistent. Apparently he worked with Leo and Bud. Before he died.”

The ghostly image resolved itself into a hunched, wizened man, who glared at Murdoc. “They think they knew vaudeville? Those fools were all wet. Nothing but applesauce. Me, I hit all the sixes.”

The old man creaked down on one knee, spread his arms wide, and opened his mouth-

“If you are about to sing Al Jolson,” Russ said quite distinctly, “I will kill you again.”

The elderly man disappeared.

“Next!”

“Jason Jensen Jackson,” the man introduced himself.

“I know him!” said 2D excitedly. “He was on ‘The Fourteen of Us!’ That was my favorite show when I was in secondary. I had a poster of him in my room,” he confided in me, in a more hushed voice.

The man closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his heart. “All things bright and beautiful / All creatures great and small / All things wise and wonderful / The Lord God made them all.”

“I know that hymn!” squealed 2D. “Remember those books I showed you?” He asked me. As I nodded, he pleaded to Murdoc, “Can we keep him, please?”

Murdoc nodded. “We’ll have our people call you.”

“Meant to ask, Murdoc,” whispered 2D. “Who are ‘our people’?”

“You.” Murdoc said briefly. “Next!”

“This is great!” a short, balding man exclaimed as he walked onto the stage. “It’s like real theater!”

“Only it is a real theater. Innit?” 2D asked.

“What are you performing for us?” Murdoc asked in a bored tone.

“That’s fabulous!” said the man. “But maybe a little more enthusiasm?”

Murdoc turned to look at me in disbelief.

I took over. “What are you performing for us?” I asked as cheerfully as I could.

The man shook his head. “No, no, no. It’s the other one I want.”

Murdoc repeated, “What are you performing for us?”

“No,” said the man sadly. “I don’t think you’ll do at all. I do appreciate your time, though, and I wish you good luck.”

“Did you even come here to audition?” Murdoc asked, bewildered.

“Oh. Oh! I beg your pardon, I think there may be a misunderstanding here. I was auditioning you as a director.”

“You were-” Murdoc sounded dazed.

“Yes, and I’m afraid you didn’t make the cut. I do hope you keep trying. That woman there, though -” he gestured to me “- she should find another line of work. No vivacity at all.”

He left the stage and we sat in silence.

Murdoc shook his head. “Right moving on. Next we have-”

“Ral-veth!” cried Lily. “What a lovely surprise.” She clarified, “This is Eudora and Montmorency’s parent.”

Ral-veth gave a nervous bow. “Mr. 2D taught my Eudora to play the ukulele. And I sang with her and she said my voice sounded very nice and I should audition? But I’ve never been on stage before.”

“Thass all right,” reassured 2D. “All of us started off being nervous. Some of us had to be prodded on stage with brooms.”

“What are you performing?” I asked.

“‘Let it Go’. I know- I know- but Eudora sang it non-stop for six months, so I know it by heart.”

Their rendition was flawless. There was a delightful irony to a demon singing about being Queen of a land of snow and ice.

When they finished, they stood nervously, shifting from foot to foot, as we sat in stunned silence. 2D’s jaw was hanging open, Russel’s eyes were wide.

Murdoc nodded and said simply, “You’re in.”

“Really? Oh, curse your souls! Thank you! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to tell Eudora!” And they boomed off, rattling the windows of the theater.

“We might need to have those reinforced,” Kimberly said.

“Next!”

A young man in the tightest drainpipes I’ve ever seen, spangled sweater, and green and yellow checked boots thumped on.

“Hey. I’m Darren. I’m the lead singer for ‘Lactose-Free Porcupine Dreams’.”

“Never heard of you,” said Murdoc, puzzled.

“We sing ‘Tacos Under the Turnpike’. ‘The Pumpkin's Seventh Toe’? ‘Peppermint Nebulizer’?”

Murdoc shook his head.

"I have some of their stuff," remarked Lily.

"You didn't even have none of mine!" 2D said indignantly.

“We’re sort of emo-gospel-death-country. But we do swing, too. Like at old folks parties and such.”

“Right. Hit it,” replied Murdoc with a yawn.

The man immediately began to thrash his head.

“Could you not?” asked Murdoc.

“I kind of use that like a metronome.”

“Hang on- ” 2D opened an app and tossed his phone to Darren. “Get fewer brain injuries that way.”

“You need all the help you can get,” Murdoc said. “Try it again!”

Darren examined 2D’s phone, set a rhythm, and began to sing in incredible basso profundo. Must have been one of their own songs; I can truly say I’ve never heard anything like it nor wish to again.

“Or if you’s’d rather hear swing era I can do ‘Stardust’,” he offered.

“Had all the excitement I can handle for one day,” said Russ.

“I like him,” I told Murdoc.

“Noodle wants you in, so you’re in,” Murdoc told Darren, who pumped his fist and yelled “YEAH!” then ran off stage.

Murdoc stood and stretched. “It for today.”

DAY TWO OF AUDITIONS: STAR QUALITY

Murdoc seemed in a better mood than yesterday. We had some solid performers. We needed our lead female and after finding her it was just a matter of extras.

We listened to ten singers, four of whom were awful and six were excellent. None of them had the star quality we were looking for. The lead female role was Maris, after all - the feisty businesswoman who turned a mild dream into spicy reality.

“Guess we’ll have to take out another advert in that paper,” Murdoc said in an aggravated tone, when we heard the click of heels across the wood and a beautiful red-haired woman strode to center stage, hands at her side, smiling widely.

Dana.

I immediately twisted around in my seat to see Maris in the back row. Her face was unreadable, but this was not surprising. It was clear Kimberly had no idea she was here, and that was not surprising either.

“I’ll be performing a piece from ‘Evita.’ Not ‘Don’t Cry For Me, Argentina’ - depressingly over-performed. The following song I judge more interesting and revealing of Evita’s character. The choral parts will be absent of course, so I’ll simply come back in early.”

She launched into “Rainbow High” with such passion I moved forward to the edge of my seat. She nailed the key change and her voice flew - echoed through the theater - soared. Then she dropped back down for the bridge indicating her scorn and back up for the reprise of “Stand Back, Buenos Aires,” grinding out that last note with relish.

We gave her a standing ovation.

“You’re it. You’re our lead.” Murdoc was shaking his head in wonder. “That was- You're-” He ran out of words.

“That was amazing, sweetheart,” said Kimberly warmly.

Dana smiled and bowed. “I performed in every show at school, and plenty of community theater. I've played Evita twice. As soon as Maris mentioned you were writing a musical I wanted to at least audition. She didn’t say what it’s about. Who will I be playing?”

We all looked at each other in confusion. She didn’t even know?

“Me,” Maris called from the back row. “You’re playing me.”

A few explanations and clarifications were necessary.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dana asked, nuzzling the main character's neck.

Maris kissed her. “I wanted to hear you sing as you, not you trying to be me. And you were incredible.”

“Right.” Murdoc cleared his throat. “We’ve got our cast. Solid. Definitely going to be a record-breaker with this load of talent. I should probably start writing now.”

NEIL: EVERYTHING WHERE IT OUGHT TO BE

“We finished auditions this weekend.”

“How did they go?”

“Sort of surprising. The lead role will be played by the character’s real life partner. And she herself will be played by a demon.”

“I think you’re going to have to expand on that, my love.”

I laughed and attempted to make the casting more clear. “We also have a former child star and- I’m not sure how to describe Darren.” I did my best, though, and was rewarded with Neils’ warm laughter. 

Then I asked, “Do you have a full week ahead?”

“One small event, one large one. One doctor’s appointment.”

“Nothing’s wrong, is there?”

“No, not at all,” he assured me. “Just a check-up. Make sure everything’s where it ought to be.”

A vision of his perfect body flashed before me. “I hope so.” I smiled. “I’ll call and make sure.”

MISSION: LONDON CALLING

Monday morning Deborah called. “I’m putting you back on the roster. How are you doing?”

“I’m well. I meant to call last week; I’m sorry.”

“No worries. But - Earth Day approaches and we need you here. Exhibitions open on Friday.”

I bit my lip. “I can’t be there.”

“Why not?”

“I’m in New York at the moment. My band is working on a musical and we have a table read Saturday morning. I can get on a plane right after and be there late Saturday night, then I’m up for anything on Sunday.”

I heard her tapping away. “Okay. I planned on you for a dinner Saturday evening, but I’ll swap you out with Amelia. I’ll send you an itinerary and it’s back to the grind.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Deborah. I appreciate how understanding you were about giving me some time off after I swiped left so forcefully.”

NOODLE'S THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL: ARGENTIA'S BEST SUBJECT

Wednesday I guest-hosted at Little Devil’s again while Kimberly and Bab took Lily on a hunt for dining room tables.

“Oh, Ms. Noodle,” Argentia began as we started centers, “Basilia and Clemencia and I were wondering: You were telling us about how you know martial arts. Could you teach us? Human children take karate all the time. Devon said he does. I actually only know two human children. But he’s one of them and he has a uniform and everything.”

“I’ll have to talk to Mr. 2D about that, Argentia,” I said cautiously.

During snack time I brought it up.

He was horrified. “They don’t need any help learning to hit people, Noodle! It's already Argentia’s best subject!”

“But we could teach the boys too, so they’re more evenly matched.”

“I don’t want ‘em matched up. We’re not having Friday Night Fights here!”

“I don’t mean putting them in a ring, 2D. I just mean give the boys a little boost and make sure Argentia knows they can protect themselves. It might make things more peaceful. You learn to fight so you never have to.”

“You told me that years ago and if I still haven’t figured it out I’m not sure how they will. But- okay,” he said resignedly. 

I started during recess. They lined up in front of me on the grassy area next to the playset. Eleven little sets of eyes gazed at me; some in excitement, some in apprehension.

I pondered how to teach horse stance to children with goat legs.

“The first thing we have to remember is that we do not want to hurt each other. The idea is knowing how to protect yourself. You hope you never have to-”

“Have you had to?” interrupted Clemencia.

“Well, yes,” I admitted. “But it was-”

“Did you kill him?” asked Argentia.

“No, I didn’t-” - not the most recent one, anyway - “but I made sure I could get away safely. That’s the goal.”

Argentia rolled her eyes and Basilia giggled. Archibald and Marmaduke edged further away from them.

“But the point is, we’re not trying to hurt one another. Just learn to protect ourselves in case someone else tries.” Ozias nodded, wide-eyed.

“Okay, we’re going to pair up and learn blocks and front punches." I partnered Marmaduke with 2D, then borrowed 2D to demonstrate a front punch, which is a blow to the center of the chest. “Remember, we’re not really hitting - just softly let your fist touch where you would hit. Argentia. Argentia?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Noodle, did you say something?”

“We’re not really hitting each other, Argentia. Do you understand?”

“Oh, yes, Ms. Noodle,” she replied sweetly. Then she turned to face Clemencia again. Clemencia sneered and raised her fists, Argentia licked her lips and lowered her horns.

2D looked at me in desperation.

“Maybe we’ll start with learning all the blocks,” I amended.

Clemencia’s shoulders dropped. “What’s the point of that if we don’t know how to hit?”

“Yeah,” agreed Cecil. “Bit like teaching us rests without teaching us the notes first.”

I stood open mouthed at the reasonable nature of that argument. Then I shook my head. “Still, that’s the best way for us to start.” I spread them out again and started teaching blocks, while Argentia glared at me.

NEIL: PREPARE MORE CAREFULLY

“Have you ever tried to teach karate to little demons?”

“Once again, you make my job sound so boring. How did that go?”

“I’ll have to prepare more carefully for the next lesson. The girls just hear what they want to hear. The boys are shaking with fear too much to hear anything at all.”

He laughed.

“What have you been doing this week?”

“Hosting a medical convention. Communicable disease specialists. Ordinarily I enjoy listening to presentations at the events I organize but - these ones gave me the willies. And made me hope the staff were thorough with the washing-up. What’s next for the musical?”

“Table read this weekend. Basically all the actors sit down with the scripts and have their first run-through. Get a rough idea what they’re in for. My only concern is whether Murdoc has more than one page written for them. Are you doing anything this weekend?”

“Brenna’s birthday party is Friday night. Saturday hosting a plant show. Sunday- nothing.”

I struggled with whether to tell him I would be in London.

“I suppose I should go,” I said reluctantly.

“Thank you for calling,” he said softly.

GIRLS NIGHT IN: GODDESSES, DEMONS, AND WOMEN

Friday night Kimberly arranged a ‘Girl’s Night In’ as a send-off for my voyage to London.

This sort of thing was new to me; I never had many close female friends. Kimberly invited Bab, Shae, Druvoxin, Mernak, Arionna, Aniyah, Maris, Dana, and Lily.

It was Kimberly so I thought it would be catered but she informed me that’s not the way these things worked.

“Everyone brings a snack and a drink - alcohol or not. Maris has her ginger ale but Dana will hop into a nice martini now and then. She always brings cake or cookies, too. Bab will have something doughy. What should we contribute?”

“We did pretty well with truffles.”

As our guests were set to arrive at 7, Murdoc disappeared at 6:59. Kimberly said the boys were meeting up at Russ’s house, including Frankie, and Shae’s husband Will, whom I hadn’t met yet. I wasn’t sure which party would be the better one. Ours would likely be less violent.

We spread our food out in the living room. Druvoxin’s and Mernak’s snacks were kept on a separate table so they didn’t- wander.

Lily presented a plate of chocolate fudge. “Rocky road. It was supposed to be ‘creme egg rocky road’ - I found the recipe on 'Gertrude's Crazy Kitchen' - but someone got to the creme eggs before I did. So he doesn’t get any of this.”

Kimberly thought it would be funny to watch the video that started the connection between our world and theirs. Had Maya not found the zombie gorillas so amusing, she wouldn’t have shown her grandmother, who wouldn’t have recognized Del and asked Kimberly for help. Had Kimberly not kidnaped Russ to see who else might be living in his big bald head, she wouldn’t have met the love of her life, 2D wouldn’t have a daycare full of implings, and I wouldn't have all these friends.

We watched some more of the old stuff. I refused to recreate my dance from “Dare.” I stopped them after four videos - we were about to hit "Plastic Beach" and I was not explaining android Noodle. Kimberly obligingly turned off the tv. She put on some music and got out several decks of cards and we played a game called “peanuts,” which was a very competitive slap-your-cards-down and sometimes slap each other’s hands game. Druvoxin and Mernak boomed off around 10, and Bab and Shae followed. Aniyah and Arionna stayed a bit later, but by 11 it was just Kimberly, Maris, Dana, Lily, and me.

Maris plopped onto the sofa next to Dana. She turned herself upside down, with her legs hanging over the back of the couch. Lily started a fire in the fireplace, then sat cross-legged next to it. I curled up on the armchair and tucked my feet underneath me, while Kimberly reclined like a queen on the wingback chair.

“Okay,” said Maris, “now we move on to the fun part. Noodle doesn’t know this but these sorts of evenings always end with women dishing about their sex lives.”

“Not required, my apple blossom,” said Kimberly smoothly.

“Kidding me? We have two women here who can both dish about the same man. How efficient is that?”

“You know damned well that’s not going to happen.” said Lily.

Maris smirked. “Let’s see what we’re saying by the end of the evening when we have enough alcohol in you.”

Lily shrugged. “I can drink any one of you under the table. Bring it, Maris.”

“You’re not getting any information from me,” I stated flatly.

“Boo,” Maris said. “Tell me about Neil, then.”

I shook my head.

“All this alcohol was wasted. I’m the only one willing to tell all and I don’t even drink.” Maris wiggled back up onto the sofa and laid her head on Dana’s lap. “Tell me this at least: are you going to see him when you fly back to Jolly Old tomorrow?”

I grabbed another piece of Lily’s fudge. “I didn’t tell him I was coming.”

“It’s not too late,” Kimberly pointed out.

“I don’t want to start something again. He asked- and I answered. I wasn’t going to make a promise. I don't function that way.”

“You're back at your job. You travel all the time,” Dana said. “You could figure out ways to see each other.”

“I’m not going to start and stop and start again and have all this- time and space in between.”

“I wouldn’t view it like that,” remarked Kimberly. “I once teased my monster about trying to get something started with me at an inopportune time-”

“Holy fucking shit mother - there’s such a thing as that for you?” snorted Maris.

“I do have the power to resist now and then when decorum demands. But he said to me he never thinks of it as ‘getting something started.’ It’s a continuation from the time before, which was a continuation of the time before that. You could have the same. Not time and space between you, but time and space connecting you. Always flowing from one encounter to the next, never fully separating.”

“That’s not what he asked for.” I tried to remember exactly how he had put it. “He wanted something definite. He wanted to know that I wanted to try. I didn’t.”

“I’m not buying it.” Maris shook her head. “I’m not poking-” she said swiftly. “It’s all over your face.”

“You can still change your mind, Noodles.” Dana said. “We’ve all made a mistake here and there when it comes to relationships, but-”

Maris pointed at her mother. “That woman chose a baby-daddy who tried to give her a C-section with his claws.”

“ -and I'm in love with a woman who says things like that.” Dana continued. Maris poked her.

“He wasn’t the best choice I could have made,” Kimberly conceded.

“Write it down, Dana,” directed Maris, “'Mother Admitted She Was Wrong Day'.”

Dana replied, “I’ll have to cross out ‘Maris Wasn’t Sarcastic Day’ to make room."

“And,” Maris continued, “my mother allows The Supreme Ruler of the Underworld to maintain His bachelor status when-”

Kimberly flipped her hand casually. “I could have had Him any time I wanted. But I’ve lived what I love.”

“Point is,” said Dana, “we're all women here who-” She paused.

Maris stated: “We are 75% woman, 15% celestial, and 10% demon in this room.”

Kimberly finished her scotch. “That Columbia education was a worthy investment.”

“Point is,” repeated Dana, “it sounds to us like you did want to try. Deep down. And still do.”

Maris sat up and pinned Lily with a pointed look. “You’re awfully quiet over there. I don’t know you well, Lily-white Lilith, but I have figured out that quiet is not your default setting.”

Lily shook her head. “I’ve nothing to add.”

“For fuck’s sake, National Velvet, take the fucking bait. I’m not going to give up. I’m irritating that way.”

Her mother and her partner nodded their heads simultaneously.

“Will it bother you?” Lily asked me.

I shook my head. “Not in the least.”

“I’m not an expert at love or relationships- ” Lily began.

“Strenuous objection,” Kimberly said. “You have a successful relationship that weathered a difficult challenge. You may not have a string of lovers behind you as some people in this room do-”

“She’s talking about herself-” put in Maris.

“- but the love you have is well-cared for.”

“I had to accept something I couldn’t change,” Lily said. “He’d lived an entire life before me. There was a second person I didn’t even know. I used our time apart to learn everything I could about that person, and came to the conclusion that he was worth the challenges. Up to and including the Murdoc.”

“I like you more all the time,” said Maris.

“That’s why I didn’t hesitate when Murdoc asked him to come here. I had already made up my mind that I would accept what came. I kept my promise to him. I know that if I had said 'please don’t' we would be in England right now. But I rose to my challenge.”

“I thought about that when I spoke to Neil,” I said slowly. “I overheard a conversation 2D had with you while we were on tour. I couldn’t help it - I was in my bunk when he came in already talking to you. I thought about how sad he sounded, and how he thought it was over forever - and now here you are. But you were willing to pack up and move for him. Or he would have stayed put for you. I can’t see Neil and I doing that.”

Dana spoke up. “You don’t have to. Like Kimberly said, you just continue. One moment to the next. One visit to the next. One connection to the next.”

“How are those connections?” asked Maris slyly.

“Oh, for- no, you don’t give up. It's wonderful. Incredible. Perfection.”

For a moment I saw my emotion reflected on the face of every other woman in the room.

“And it’s more than that,” Maris continued. “You said he’s kind, and smart, and considerate - all those things that almost make up for him not being a woman.” Dana poked her this time.

“Is it worth the challenge?” asked Lily. “That’s really what it all comes down to. Is the risk worth the reward?”

TABLE READ: IS THIS GOING ANYWHERE?

We had a final cast at last:

Reg, the musician turned culinary artist, whose amazing hot sauce tickled the taste buds, sparked love, and came in three varieties. Played by Darren.

Muriel, the mathematically gifted and ambitious businesswoman who plans to set the city on fire. Deliciously. Played by Dana.

Muriel’s love interest, Carol. Distributor of restaurant supplies who keeps stopping back to see Muriel for reasons other than restocking napkins. Played by Ral-veth. 

Jack, the rival for Muriel’s love. He owned a competing food truck on the next block, but found himself vying for more than just sales. Played by Jason Jensen Jackson.

We kept a smattering of the best singers for various small roles: the health inspector, the rude customer, the small boy who stole hamburgers that Muriel was actually leaving out for him.

Jason Jensen Jackson was ten minutes late for the table read, but Ral-veth was a no-show.

"I could try summoning them, but I don't have my supplies," Kimberly whispered to Murdoc.

"We'll just go on."

2D handed scripts to Dana, Jason, and Darren. "We'll have Noodle read the part of Carol."

I grabbed a script and climbed onto the stage.

We were right about Darren: that booming voice made him perfect to play Russ. “Little did I know when I invented my famous sauce, it would change lives in ways I couldn’t imagine.”

Dana was wonderful and I did my best in Ral-veth's role, but Jason Jensen Jackson seemed increasingly agitated. After the third scene he stopped us.

"All right," said Jason. "I'm sorry, but we've made it halfway into the first act and I don't see this romance going anywhere. In fact-" he flipped a few pages forward, "this song sounds like a love song between the two females!"

“It is,” said 2D, “cause it's based on Maris and Dana." He pointed. "That's Maris over there being Maris. But up there it's Dana being Maris. But down here Dana's Maris' girlfriend."

Jason pointed at Dana. His voice dropped to a whisper. “You’re a- lesbian?”

“It was a shock to me, too.” 

Jason Jensen Jackson stood angrily. “I thought this was a wholesome tale of hard work leading to success!”

"It is!" 2D insisted. "Only we wrote it, so we know."

"This is an offense to God!"

"He really doesn't care, you know,” Kimberly assured him. “And He rarely visits the theater. Trust me, I'd know."

He threw his script to the floor. "I can’t be part of this! My agent said this was a good career move. Who would have thought I'd find homosexuality on a Broadway stage?"

He stormed down the center aisle.

The slam of the door slowly echoed away.

It was immediately followed by the sonic boom that heralded Ral-Veth's arrival.

"I'm so sorry," they said breathlessly. "Eudora was ill and I had to bring her to Lily's - she won't let anyone else stay with her."

Murdoc looked Ral-Veth over from horns to hoofs.

"We'd have been rid of that twit sooner if you'd been on time," grumbled Murdoc.

LONDON LOCAL TIME: WHATEVER TOMORROW BRINGS

Kimberly took me straight to the airport after table read.

She left me with a kiss. “Don’t let all our semi-drunken advice go to waste, Aphrodite. But also bear in mind that no matter what you do, we’re your friends and we love you.”

I stumbled wearily into my hotel just after midnight, undressed and threw myself on the bed. It was still early to my New York City brain, but the flight drained me. It’s best to try to adjust; I set my alarm for six local time.

My first scheduled appearance was a luncheon at Somerset house and a photo shoot. I sat in on an oceanography lecture and took copious notes, but frankly that was also more of a photo thing: see how interested we are here at RTI. I had a couple free hours so I did some shopping. Certain residents of Kong Queens slipped me lists of desired snack foods. I headed to the hotel to change. I went back out in sequins and stockings to co-host the opening of an exhibit at an art gallery, then milled about sipping wine and making tedious small talk. I ducked out at ten and took a cab back to the hotel.

Entering the hotel lobby I saw a man in a blue tartan kilt with a black sweater. It was the clan tartan; merely a coincidence how perfectly it matched the blue of his eyes, which lit up when he saw me. 

“Noodle- My love, I couldn’t believe it when you called.”

I slipped happily into his arms. “I couldn’t believe it either.” I looked up at him. “Neil, I’m not making any promises-”

He stopped me with a kiss. “I’m not asking. How was it you put it? ‘Make me warm tonight and I’ll accept whatever tomorrow brings’.”

“Use my own words against me?”

“They were so clear and direct.”

He kissed me again.

“Does that mean you stay the night this time?” I asked.

He held me close and whispered, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a re-work of my previously published piece. Sometimes you have to give your characters another chance to make the right choices.


End file.
